


Lady

by Yuulina_vre



Series: Little Supersoldiers [23]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Comfort/Angst, Couch Cuddles, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kid Bucky, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Fic, Kid Steve, Kid Steve Rogers, Labrador - Freeform, Lady (dog), Light Angst, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sad, discussions, gettin a dog, vet visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: They're adding something new to the Family. Or do they?





	Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :D 
> 
> I just want to remind you of my Twitter (@Yuulina_vre) and Dicord (https://discord.gg/MYgmfSk) where you can get any updates aaand I still take prompts even if it takes some time to upload them ^^  
> Sorry for that.

The phone ringing is what wakes Y/N. She blinks a few times and turns to her left. Bucky’s metal arm leaves her waist, and she feels how he turns and reaches for the device on his side of the bed. Y/N closes her eyes, trying to fall back asleep but listening with half an ear to Bucky’s hushed whispers. “Punk?” He pauses for a moment. “For what?” His voice sounds curious. “Now? It’s still early… No.” She feels his eyes on her back. The mattress shifts as Bucky leans over her. “No, she went back to sleep.” He leans back again and slips out of bed carefully. “Okay, okay, ‘m coming.” His voice turns even more silent. She speaks up as she hears him hang up and leave the room. “Wassup?” She slurs and turns around fully to face the brunette. Her eyes are half closed against the light, but she sees how Bucky tenses for a second. “Did I wake you up?”

“Nah, the phone. C’mere. Cuddle me.” Bucky chuckles and walks back to her. He sits on the mattress and leans down to give her a kiss, letting her pull him into a hug. He slings his metal arm back around her waist. “I need to leave, doll.”

“Why?” Her voice is more a whine but for the moment she doesn’t care. He’s so warm and comfy. She hears him chuckle again before she feels his lips on the spot over her right ear. “Because Stevie needs some help.”

“Did something happen?” She looks up at him, a bit curious and concerned. “Probably not enough.” He smiles at her before he tucks the blanket tighter around here shoulders. “Go back to sleep for a while longer. It’s still early.” Y/N grumbles something which makes Bucky look at her with amusement. “What was that?”

“It’s cold without you.” She feels a light blush creep on her face, so she closes her eyes. “Then I have to hurry.” Another kiss, to her lips this time, and she sees him vanish from her room. She sighs and stays in bed, closing her eyes and tries to go back to sleep. She listens to Bucky shuffling around in the apartment until she hears the front door open and close. She tries a bit longer to give herself back to the slumber but after another hour of lying and asking herself what happened, that Steve needs Bucky’s help for, she stands up and gets ready for the day. She uses the toilette, brushes her teeth, makes some breakfast and drinks a cup of tea. By the time she puts her dishes into dishwasher it’s past ten and about three hours had gone by since Steve had called. She lies down on the couch and picks up the new book she is reading. Over the past month she became into a bookworm and every free second, she can be found with a book in her lap. Tony already makes jokes about her getting book shaped eyes because she always says that the boys will get TV shaped eyes from watching too much with Tony. She hears the door and looks up. “Shh. I look if she's up. Wait here.”

“I can’t- here hold this for a sec.”

“Careful. You drop it.”

“Buck, you're holding it like a bag of carrots. You need to-”

“What are you doing?” Y/N stands up and shuffles to the entrance. Bucky flinches and turns around, while Steve quickly grabs something and turns his back to her. She raises her eyebrows and looks at them. “Well?”

“Y-Y/N. You're up early.” Bucky lets out a small laugh which does nothing to hide that he feels caught at something. “No. I’m not.” She crosses her arms over her chest. “Its past ten. I’m up at this hour every day. What are you hiding there?”

“Nothing!” Bucky practically shouts at her. She frowns at him and Bucky looks back at Steve nervously. “Show me, Stevie.” A whine comes from their direction and Y/N’s eyebrows rise up again. “Did- did you just whine at me?” Steve throws and apologetic look over his shoulder. “I... eh… yeah?”

“Yeah?” She eyes him again, this time with her ‘I-don’t-approve-of-what-you’re-doing-look’ which she normally only shows the boys when they are with Clint or when Tony does something stupid again. “Show me.” This time it’s not said as a question or a friendly ask but as demand. Bucky and Steve exchange a look and slowly Steve turns around. Y/N gasps and then shakes her head. In Steve's arms lies a small puppy. It has short brown fur and looks dangerous close to a Labrador. “What does this mean?” She gestures to the dog and her eyes find Bucky's as the dog squirms in Steve's hold and licks at his chin. “We- I mean Stevie, he- he found him.”

“On my run around the park.”

“He was all alone.”

“He is actually a she.” Steve pipes up and scrapes the puppy behind one ear so that it starts waggling its tail. Bucky throws a look at the dog and then at Steve and smiles at them before he turns back to Y/N. He claps his hands together in a prayer and looks directly in her eyes. “Can we keep her, please? Pleaase?”

“No.” Bucky's smile falters a bit and Steve lets out an unhappy sigh. A pout shows up on Bucky's face. “Why not?”

“Why not? Really? Who is gonna care for it?”

“I’ll do.” Steve steps up beside Bucky and looks at her. “Yeah? And who is looking after her when you’re on a mission? Or a kid?”

“I’ll do it.” Her eyes switch to Bucky. “And when you’re both away? Which happens fairly often. Or when you’re both small? Which also happens very often? Who's gonna taking care of it?” Steve and Bucky change a look and a small frown appears on each of their faces. “You?”

“Exactly. It would be me. And I say no.”

“Why? Y/N, look, we’ll care for it in every minute we can. I promise.” Bucky steps up to her, still with the pout on his face. “Please?”

“No.” She holds up a hand for them, so they both stand still and only look at her. “Look, I know you two want a dog. And I know that Captain America can’t leave a puppy out there on its own but I won’t take care of it. I have no time. You two are troublemakers when you’re small and I have all hands full of caring for you. I don’t have time, despite the energy to train a dog and watch over it. It’s probably not even house-trained. Or worse it belongs to someone who searches for it right now.”

“I don’t think so. She sat there for almost an hour.”

“How do you know it’s a she?” Buck looks at him with a quizzical expression. “Well, I looked-”

“I don’t want to know.” Y/N holds up her hand again. “Fact is, we won’t keep her. She can stay for the weekend because it’s Friday but next thing on Monday I’ll get her to the vet or the animal shelter. Aaand-”, she drags the word while pointing at the boys. “You two will care for it for the weekend.” She turns around and leaves them in the doorway while she makes her way into the kitchen to get herself a new cup of tea.

 

She hears them whisper and at some point, she thinks that Bucky coos to the dog. She slowly sips her tea and looks out of the window. A sound lets her turn around. Tail waggling the dog comes into the kitchen, looking around curious, sniffing on the chairs and the fridge. “Here you are.” Bucky comes in. He smiles at the dog and picks the puppy up, which starts waggling his tail even faster and tries to lick his chin. The brunette looks up and turns his head to Y/N. She just raises an eyebrow. “Ah… sorry. She just slipped through.”

“Aha. She’s quite lively.” Bucky smiles and looks down at the dog in his arms. The puppy sighs, tries a last time to lick Bucky’s chin and then flops against his chest. “Yeah, she is.” Y/N sees his dreamy look and a small wave of guilt floats through her. She hums and quickly walks past him, mug still in hand but she runs her other over the beard on his cheek. She sits down in the living room and grabs her laptop. She searches through some websites, looking for new dresses, jeans, books and even some toys for the boys. Then something wet nudges against ankle. She lifts the laptop from her lap and looks down. “You again?”

“She likes you.” Y/N looks to her left. Steve sits down next to her and smiles. Her eyes wander back to the ball of fur at her feet that now starts to lick her ankle. Quickly, she pulls up her legs, so that she sits cross legged on the couch. Out of the corner of her eyes she sees how Steve's smile falls a bit. He bends down and picks the puppy up to sit it on his lap. “Not on the couch, Steve.”

“What?”

“This dog is not going to stay on the couch. There will be hairs all over it. Put her down. Please.” She adds the last word as she sees Steve's shocked and sad face. But the man nods and does as she says. “Where's Buck?”

“Out, buying food and some toys.” Y/N raises and eyebrow at the blonde and looks as he shrugs. Then suddenly he turns to her fully, takes the laptop from her lap and puts it on the coffee table before he takes her hands. “You know. Bucky really loves dogs. He always wanted one, even back in the 40s. This is really close to having one, and he's glad and happy about it. So, I-” He stops for a second and clears his throat before he looks her directly in the eyes. “I want to know why you don’t want one. I know it's not because we’re away often or sometimes we’re both kids.” He waits for her but then adds, “What is it?” For a moment Y/N just stares at him, then she nods, looks down at her lap, to the dog and back to her lap before she shakes her head. “I wanted to tell you both when I know for sure. Not like this.”

“What? What did you want to tell us?” His grip on her hands tightens, and she hears the note of worry in his voice. “Are you alright? Are you sick?”

“No! No. I’m good. It’s nothing like that.” She looks up quickly to stop Steve's train of thoughts. He relaxes slightly before he tenses again. “Are- Are you pregnant?”

“Wha- No, I’m not.” She shakes her head again. “That’s not it. It’s… It’s a more selfish reason than anything else.”

“Tell me, please.” Steve presses her hands once again. Y/N lets out her breath and closes her eyes. “I don’t want a dog because I want to work again.” For a moment it’s silent and Y/N fears that Steve either starts laughing or shouting. She doesn't know why she thinks that but that are the only scenarios that play in her head. “Work?”

“Yes, work. I wanted to talk to Tony tomorrow, see what he says about it.”

“You would rather talk to Tony about it than… to us?” His voice sounds a bit hoarse and hurt, so Y/N’s eyes fly up again. “That’s not what I meant. He came to me about a month ago. We all know that it gets quite busy for you at the moment, and he saw me pacing around the one time you both were gone for a week. He asked me if it’s always like this for me and when I told him that this is like it is since I stopped cleaning, he asked me if I don’t want to work again. I said I need some time to think about it.” Steve studies her for a moment before he opens his mouth but closes it again. “I- I wanted to go to him tomorrow because I thought about it. You’re away often now and it’s not like it bothers me that much anymore but it’s boring for me. If I'm honest I miss working and I miss spending money of my own. I don’t want to relay on Tony's money for forever. I want to earn my own money and use my own money. That’s normal and that’s how it's supposed to be.” She sighs again. A small headache forms in the back of her head. “I wanted to ask him if he had something in mind when he asked me, because if he has one, I probably don’t have to leave the compound and can still take care of you when your small or back. There would be no time for a dog. If she would be bigger and older, maybe it would work, but she is a puppy.” She motions to the dog. The little Labrador found a spot near the coffee table that is light up by warm sunlight, flops down and closes its eyes. “This dog has to learn everything from eating to being house-trained. There would be no time to teach him, work and care for you.”

“And when would you have talked to us? After you started working? After your first paycheck? Or after you have no time to play with us because you have to work?” She looks at Steve. He looks more sad than angry but his voice is filled with anger. And she understands. “No, I would have come to you right after I had talked to Tony. To discuss it with you.” She looks him in the eyes but for a second there is no understanding in his blue ones. She feels helpless and tears start to form in her eyes. Then she shakes her head and stands up. The puppy lifts her head and looks to her, waiting for her to pat him, his tail start waggling. But Y/N just looks at Steve for a last time. “I’m sorry.” Then she grabs her laptop and leaves the living room. She almost runs into her room, closes the door and locks it behind her. A single tear runs down her cheek.

 

Steve stays in the living room and lets his head fall into his hands. For a second, he had stared at the spot were Y/N had stood just a second ago, and then he realized that he got angry for a reason he can’t really understand. “Hey, Stevie, Y/N. I’m ba- What's wrong?” Steve looks up as Bucky walks in, bags in hand and the dog to his feet. “I think I ruined the day.”

“Why?” Steve tells him about what they had talked and Bucky’s gaze shows all the emotions he has felt as Y/N told him but other than Steve he nods in understanding. “I mean, of course she wants to work. I don’t know why I got so angry. We ripped her out of her life as we moved here. She stopped working instantly and started caring for us. Not to talk about the kidnapping. I just- I messed up.” Steve's head sinks back down into his hands. Bucky lays a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “It will be alright. Give her time. I think it's okay if she works. Sometime last week she mentioned something like this, I just didn’t put any thought in it. I’m sure she comes back out in a bit. Okay?” He tries to catch Steve's eyes and as the blonde actually looks up, he asks again. “Okay?” Steve nods. “Okay.”

But Y/N stays in her room the whole day. She doesn't come out for lunch or dinner, and she doesn't answer as both men knock and try to talk to her.

 

* * *

 

Y/N walks out of her room, yawning and is instantly met with laughter. She strides into the living room and sees little Stevie lying on the floor, a curious but happy pup on his belly that licks his face. A small smile creeps on her face at the sight, and she just stands there for a moment. A cool arm drapes around her waist and lets her tremble. She looks to her right and sees Bucky smirking at her. “They’re cute together.” He kisses her temple as she looks back to the blonde boy. “Yeah.” She’s silent for a second. “Did he tell you?”

“About the working thing? He did. It’s okay for me. If that’s something you want.” Her head spins around to him, and she looks at him in disbelieve. “Really?”

“Yeah. Doll, listen”, He turns her around pulls her a bit closer so that he can embrace her in both arms. “If you really want to work, then that’s fine by me. Steve is okay with it, too, I think he was just a bit overwhelmed with you telling him that you rather talk with Tony first. He's used to us talking to him first. But we support you, okay?” She stares at him longer while she nods slowly. A high-pitched bark, followed by laughter lets them look back to the blonde. Steve is now sitting on the carpet and the dog jumps around him as he holds up a ball for the dog to fetch. The boy looks up and as he sees Y/N he scrambles up, almost falling over the dog and runs up to her. He hugs her legs and grins up to her. “Mommy, Daddy.”

“Hey, buddy.”

“Good morning, Stevie.” Y/N bends down and kisses the boy on the forehead. He giggles and gives her a kiss on the cheek in return. “Mommy, can we keep it.” He points at the dog as Y/N stands back up. She frowns and looks from Steve to the puppy, back to Steve and then to Bucky. She opens her mouth but closes it again. She shakes her head and leaves the two in the living room door while she steps into the kitchen. She hears how Bucky crouches down and talks in a silent voice to the boy. She sits down on the table and looks out of the window. The sun is already up and shines brightly into the room. Her stomach grumbles just as Bucky and Steve step into the kitchen. “Now, I would say mommy is hungry. How about we make some pancakes?”

“Yes.” Y/N looks up and sees Steve holding Bucky's hand while the dog trails after them. Steve lets go from Bucky’s hand and walks up to Y/N. Toilsome he climbs up on her lap and hugs her. “Mommy. I love you.”

“Hm, where is this coming from? I love you, too.” She kisses his forehead and makes the boy giggle. Then he leans back and studies her for a second. “Mommy, do you don’t like dogs?”

“I do like dogs. I had  of  my own when I was little.” Steve frowns at her. “But daddy says she has to go. Why?” Y/N sighs and looks up to Bucky. He sends her an apologetic look before he starts making the pancakes. “Because we don’t have time for it, Stevie.” Steve still frowns but a look of sadness joins his features. “Okay.”

They eat in silence and Y/N starts to feel guilty again. She knows both boys like this dog, but she has to be rational. If she starts working, they just don’t have time for it.

 

Y/N sees Steve play with the dog the whole morning. Bucky takes it up to himself to get Stevie his nap time and as Y/N looks into the room half an hour later she freezes. Steve is not the only one in his bed. Instead, the little brown ball of fluff had joined him. Now Steve hugs both, his sheep and the dog, to his chest. She shakes her head but says nothing. Instead, she sits down next to Bucky on the couch. He looks up from the TV and watches her. “What is it?”

“Nothing. I just-” She stops and shakes her head. “Nah, nothing. I’ll go down to Tony. I’ll be back at dinner. Just order something or so.” She stands back up and leaves. Maybe Tony can clear her head. Too many thoughts run wild in her heard. Is she too stubborn? Does she really want to work? Does Tony really have an offer for her? Is there really no chance to keep the animal? Will Bucky and Steve forgive her? Will they be mad?

She returns later than she had intended. Both boys are already asleep in Bucky's bed. Y/N slips into her own room and closes the door. She undresses and pulls on one of Bucky's old shirts to sleep in and is about to crawl into her bed as she hears a quiet whimper and nails on her wooden door. She turns around and stares at the door. Maybe she just imaged it. She turns back to her bad but the whine comes again. She goes back to her door and as the whine sounds again, she opens the door. The puppy starts waggling its tail and looks up to her, tongue rolling out of its snout. “What do you want? Go away.” The dog sits down and lets out a small bark while it still stares up at her. She frowns and looks up and down the hall. It’s empty and dark. Then she sighs. “Fine come in. But if you dare to pee anywhere in here, I’ll get you out of this compound by tomorrow morning.” The dog barks again and slips past her legs. In a quick motion she somehow manages to climb up on the bad and rolls together on the pillow. For a moment Y/N thinks about putting her back down to the ground but then decides against it. So, she just slips in bed herself and quickly falls asleep.

 

* * *

 

“Mommy!” A heavy weight jumps on her and makes her groan. “Buck, we talked about this. No jumping on mommy.” A groan leaves the boys mouth and just as Y/N peels her eyes open a squeal laves the boy. “Doggie.” He jumps down from Y/N and sits down next to her. From the giggles that escape the kid she knows that the puppy is licking his face. “I’m sorry, Y/N. I know you don’t like it being woken like this.”

“’s fine. Cuddle?”

“Yeah.” Steve chuckles and slips in beside her. She buries her face into his shoulder and closes her eyes again. He kisses her temple before he whispers. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten angry. If working is what you want then I’ll help you find something.” Y/N just hums. She feels herself slipping back into a light slumber. Her hand strokes over Steve chest, and she breathes in his familiar scent. At some point Steve grips her hand on his chest and squeezes it lightly. “Hey, doll. Don’t go back to sleep on me, okay?” He plants a kiss on her forehead. Suddenly there is a heavy weight on her side. It falls over to her other side, making its way over her and squeezes itself in between her and Steve. “Mommy, you sick?” The small voice of the boy lets her look at him. “No.” She shakes her head. “Just comfortable.” They cuddle for a while but then Y/N tenses, a groan leaves her lips, and she glares at Steve. “What? What is it? Everything alright?”

“No. Your dog”, she spits out the word like a disease and for a brief moment she thinks it’s a bit mean for the poor puppy. “Your dog just peed in my bed.”

“Oh my- I’m sorry.”

“You’re not. Stop laughing! This dog will be gone by Monday!” She wrestles herself out of bed and stomps into her bathroom to get changed and washed up.

The rest of the morning and a bit of the afternoon is spent in their apartment. Bucky is unusually silent and barely plays. He either sits on the couch next to Y/N and Steve and stares at the TV or sits on the floor in the playroom doing nothing but staring at his toys. Occasionally, he turns one of his favorite cars in his hands or builds something small with his bricks before he returns to staring. All the time the dog doesn't leave his side. The pup paws at him and whines when the boys stare off for too long. Y/N starts to worry a bit but Steve reassures her that Bucky is just sad that the dog will be gone soon.

Sometime after dinner Y/N slips into her bathroom again and sits down in the filled tub. She draws her legs to her chest and thinks about the dog, the job and her boys. Weighting up which solutions she has, but comes up with nothing. She briefly looks at her phone on the small stool next to the tub. “Friday, could you pull up the feed from the living room on my phone?”

“Of course, Miss Y/N.” She picks up her phone and looks at the scene. “Huh. Big again.” Both, Steve and Bucky, sit on the floor, cuddled close to one another. They laugh and watch as the dog tries to wreck his bone. “Do you want me to turn on the sound to that feed?”

“Yeah, why not. Thank you, FRIDAY.” The sound of laughter fills the bathroom and resounds back from the walls. “Oh, no don’t!” Bucky squeals as the dog lets go of his play bone and instead tries to nibble at his socked foot. “No, stop. Bad girl. That tickles.”

“She’s a tease.” Steve laughs and pushes the puppy a bit to the side, earning himself a lick across his finger before the dog turns fully to him, jumping on his lap, front paw on his chest and trying desperately to lick his face. Y/N finds herself smiling at the picture and soon frowns. She can't take the dog from them. They’re already in love with the puppy. But her logical mind tells her that they don’t have any time to really care for it. Especially if she takes up Tony's offer for the job, he proposed to her the day before. “Turn it off please.” The screen on her phone goes back to her lock screen, a picture of her and her boys in bed. Both had cuddled ridiculous close to her, still fast asleep. She smiles into the camera with a lovely and happy look. For a few minutes she stares a bit at the screen before she puts it back on the stool and sighs. She lays her head back against her knees and closes her eyes. “Miss Y/N, the water turns quite cold. I recommend you to either step out or fill new hot water in.” Y/N sighs again and nods. “Can you tell them I’m going right to bed?” She steps out of the tub and rubs her dry with a towel as FRIDAY confirms her question. True to her word, she goes right to bed.

 

* * *

 

Bucky opens his eyes. He's alone in his room and for a few minutes it’s good but soon he feels restless. He turns around a few times, trying to find a better position and to fall back asleep but nothing works. His thoughts wander to Y/N and the dog and suddenly the realization hits him that today, maybe right at this moment, Y/N will bring him to the vet. He sighs. He doesn’t want to be alone anymore. Slowly he sits up, legs hanging over the edge of the bed, and he looks to the alarm clock on his bedside table. It's exactly seven am, and he knows that Steve probably will be awake. He rarely goes to his morning jog on Monday. So, he stands up fully and shuffles into Steve’s room. He takes a quick peek inside and surprisingly finds the blonde still in bed and asleep. He tiptoes over, carefully pulls up the blanket before he slips in bed to Steve. He shuffles around until he successfully manages to drape Steve's arm around him. He lets out a new sigh and buries his face in the other man’s chest. “Wha’s wrong?” Steve slurs a bit but Bucky knows that he probably is awake since he stepped into his room. “Nothing.”

“Really?” The blonde tightens his grip on Bucky and blows a small kiss to the top of his hair. Bucky hums and closes his eyes. “I miss her.”

“I know.” Steve looks down at the brunette. He knows how long Bucky wanted a dog and this one was the closest he got to having one in a long time. He rubs over his back with his hand. “I know.” He whispers again. They're silent for a while but then Steve kisses Bucky head again. “Do you want to join me on the run? Might take the thoughts away for a bit.” Bucky's sighs and Steve just watches as he slowly nods and stands ups. He walks to the door slowly and, if Steve is honest, just looks sad and miserable. “Hey.” He stands up himself and walks over to Bucky. He grabs the wrist of his metal hand and turns the brunette around to face him. “Sometime you will get a dog. I promise.” He leans in and kisses Bucky with all his feelings, so that the man believes his promise. As they break apart the other man nods. “Okay.” Then he steps out and leaves Steve alone. The blonde lets his hand glide through his bed hair and sighs. For once in frustration and helplessness. How should he cheer Bucky up and stop the awkwardness around Y/N when she comes back without the dog?

After they get back it's almost half past ten. They peek into Y/N’s room but find it empty. Bucky slumps on the couch and closes his eyes. “Not even a goodbye, huh?”

“Hey. You know it’s hard on her to deny us something.”

“I know. But I- We got quite attached to that little girl. That was so fast.” Steve hums and pulls the brunette into his side. “We can’t help it, though. Let’s talk to her when she settled her mind on working or not. Maybe she changes her mind.” Bucky shakes his head and turns fully into Steve embrace. “That won’t be the same. It will be another dog by then.” Steve nods. He knows exactly what his lover feels, and he knows that the run didn't help much. They miss this dog already and somehow, despite knowing it’s not fair, he blames Y/N for that. “You know what. I’m going to sleep again.” With that Steve flops down on the couch and adjusts Bucky, so that the other man is lying on top of him. He lets his fingers glide through his hair. The brunette stutters a small, wet sigh and Steve knows that he's just that close to crying. He keeps silent though and closes his eyes, continuing to let his fingers glide through soft, brown hair.

 

Bucky opens his eyes. He doesn't know what woke him from his doze but as he looks at Steve, he sees that the blonde stirs awake, too. A familiar click sounds and suddenly there is a voice. “Stop it. Don’t pull so much. I know, I know. Let me just… There, off you go.” Bucky sits up a bit and suddenly the clicking of nails on stone is heard as a happy, tail wagging, barking ball of pure joy runs into the living room. “Is that… How?” Steve sits up as well and both men stare at the dog as it runs up to him and tries to jump up on Bucky's leg. It’s wagging tail almost lets her trip over, but she recovers quickly and tries further to climb up on Steve now. The younger man picks the dog up and sets it on his lap. Y/N comes in and drops a big bag on the floor, before she crosses her arms and looks at the man that are still staring at the dog in disbelieve. That is until Bucky catches her watching. “Doll, what-”

“I couldn’t. I got her to the vet, and she got checked over and then I realized that you two loved her already and that I would be cruel to deny you your true love. So, I got her chipped and vaccinated and went shopping.” Both men stare at her now, mouths wide open and eyes blown with joy and disbelieve. “Does- Does that mean we keep her?”

“That’s what I just said, yes. I mean if you don’t want to, then I’m going to bring her back to the vet.” She points behind her and picks up the leash that she has dropped, together with the bag. “No!” Both men practically scream which make the puppy whine and Bucky even goes so fast as to shield the little girl from Y/N’s eyes. Y/N just laughs and flops on Bucky lap, kissing his nose before she lets her hand glide over Steve's cheek. “So, she's you dog know, which means you have to care for her. Also, she needs a name.”

“Lady.”

“What?” Y/N raises an eyebrow as Bucky looks fondly at the dog in Steve's lap that has calmed down a now just licks his fingers. “I vote for Lady.” His eyes meet Steve's and the man just shrugs. “It suits her. If she thinks no one watches, she walks around like a diva.” Y/N smiles before her eyes turn hard on them. “So, I mentioned you have to care for her, right?”

“Yeah.” Bucky drags the word in mistrust. “Great. Then stand up.” She slips down from his lap and sits beside him. Reluctantly Bucky stands up and turns to look at her. “And now?”

“Well, there's a bag and rubber gloves somewhere in that bag.” She points in the direction. Bucky walks over and picks up the utensil’s Y/N mentions. He raises and eyebrow in question. Y/N smirks and leans back against the backrest. “Now go outside our door and clean up. Your dog pooped there.” She laughs and Steve joins her as Bucky groans and grumbles something inaudible.

 

All in all, Y/N finds that it’s worth it to keep the little Lady. Even if it means to get stressed more often now. Both her boys are happy and that is what matters most.


End file.
